Sex Is Power
by love.x.music
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome get down n' dirty.
1. Girl Power!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. I just make him do dirty things.

A/N: As you can probably tell from the title... this is rated for major _smuttage._

* * *

Sex. Is. Power.

**PART I**

Today sucked. No, scratch that. It REALLY sucked. I was more than tempted to just crawl into a corner and die—more than once. But instead I stuck it out, and now I am here. Finally. Home.

Walking into my shared apartment, I can't help but wonder just where my boyfriend had disappeared to. I'm pretty sure he said he'd be home today, but ah, well, things come up I guess. Stepping into the bedroom I sigh dejectedly as I begin to strip. Pulling my top over my head, pulling down my pants slowly—their new, so, I'm trying to keep them looking nice. Pathetic, I know. Then I quickly slip off my matching black, silk booty shorts and bra.

"Mmm… A show… for me?"

I freeze. Still frozen I try to analyze the voice. Deep, somewhat scratchy, kind of gruff…

"So you are home."

I turn around in time to watch a very wolfish smile grace his features, closely followed by a pout.

"I'm hurt, and here I thought I had my own personal striptease."

Smiling I shake my head.

He removes the covers and slips out of bed. Vaguely I wonder if he was sleeping all day. Coming up behind me his arms encircles my waist as he pulls me flush up against his body. I feel the silk of his boxers against my bare bottom and rub against it a little, just to tease him. He moans softly before speaking.

"You know, I was beginning to think you'd never get home, I had all day to think of all the different ways to ravish you."

His hands start to shift down from my waist…

"Mmm… sounds nice."

Catching myself as he starts to work his magic on my body, I get a hold on myself and swiftly turn around, kissing him sweetly. He groans, and allows me to dominate the kiss. Perfect. He's used to being in control, but today he let me do the controlling. Manipulation, though it sounds weird wasn't really as far from mind my as it should have been. I had just formulated the perfect plan. Our relationship had quite the shaky start, and somehow it still seemed that where sex was concerned we were still walking on eggshells around each other. Well, that was about to change. Most would just go in for the kill, but I was going to take it slow, some kill outright… No, I wasn't about to just kill, I was going to torture. He may have loved others, but I was about to become his addiction.

Slowly, I backed him towards to bed, and with some strategic maneuvering I managed to hook my foot behind his knees and gently lowered him to the bed. Kissing a trial down to his neck, I changed my tactic from soft, butterfly kisses, to hot open-mouthed kisses. Licking and sucking my way down his neck I made my way to his chest. Groaning, he tried to reverse our positions.

Ah-ah can't have that now can we. I held my position while tracing his nipple with my tongue. I heard his head hit the pillow as he groaned loudly. I allow a small smirk to make its way to my face.

"Baby…"

Tsk tsk. No whimpering, that's no fun…

"P-please…"

He gasped as I found an extremely sensitive spot directly above his bellybutton. I decided to tease him a little more.

"Please what, love?"

Another gasp, followed by an extremely erotic version of my name…

"I… I-I need. I need… Baby, please…"

My chest swells with the knowledge that I can do this to him. Sex is power. And I plan to use that to the fullest. I reach down to stroke him slowly. Feather-light touches that were bound to drive him mad. I noted hi sharp intake of breath at the contact.

"This baby? You want this?"

Caught by the sudden inability to speak, he groans and nods his head. Yes. Maybe I should take his boxers off now…

Yup. Sounds like a plan.

I release him for a second. That earns me a frustrated groan from the loss of stimulation. Then he did one of the most rewarding, submissive things, he whined. Eyes half open, his bottom lip pushed out slightly, his eyebrows furrowed together, and his dog ears were plastered to his head, he whined. A small, little, sound from the back of his throat, it made my day.

Smiling sweetly, I quickly pulled off his boxers and began to stroke him slowly again, gripping him harder this time. He sighed when his source of stimulation returned. Now, I've never been big on the idea of head, it always slightly disgusted me, but in order to really hook him, it had to be done. Mentally grimacing and trying to prepare myself for the task I had ahead I slowly lowered myself to him. I licked the tip. He gasped. I did it again. This time he gave me a strangled version of my name. His breathing was instantly harsh and ragged. I looked at him as I completely engulfed the head, he had been trying to see, but as I completed that action his head hit the pillow once again, this time with a loud thump.

I concentrated on my task. Slowly sliding my mouth along his length, creating enough suction to have him thrust his hips to try and get closer to the feeling. I threw an arm across his hips in an attempt to hold them down before he tried to shove the whole thing down my throat.

"Yes…"

Hmm...Well, that was new. He hadn't been saying much. From the look of exquisite pleasure on his face I'd say he'd temporarily lost the ability to speak. Finally I decided to heed his requests. Putting a lid on my pride I allowed him to slide in my mouth, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth. Finally I had all that I could, and I allowed just a little bit more in. I began to swallow against the reflex to gag as my head bobbed up and down. Suddenly his whole body tensed, his back arched as he threw his head back. He came. Hard. Screaming my name, which I'll admit was an ego booster. My name dissolved into moans and groans as I swallowed.

It was a different flavor, it wasn't horrible, but it was salty. I cleaned up any that I had missed, earning me another groan, before I sat back on my haunches.

I gave him a couple seconds to catch his breath before I began my act.

"W-was it okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

He replied with his usual bluntness.

"That was anything but painful… umm… thank you. I know you don't like-"

"It's okay, I wanted to."

He stared at me for a little bit before speaking once more.

"Such talent deserves a reward."

… Yup. This would definitely be good. And now, it's time for me to give in…

… Because, Sex Is Power.

* * *

**Review. **_Please?_


	2. Cause He's a Macho Man

**Disclaimer:** Whaddaya know. Still not mine. *sigh*

* * *

**PART II**

His mouth devoured mine in a hot frenzied passion that could be rivaled by none. His touch set my body aflame, and I burned with desire. All for him. All because of him. My head fell back, as incoherence overtook my mind, my thoughts becoming a jumbled mess as I surrendered to the pleasure he was causing me to experience.

"Aahhhh......"

I bit my lip as I tried in vain to be quiet. He smirked.

"Now,now, sweetheart don't hold back, or you won't like the consequences."

The contrast of the use of an endearment and a threat hit me hard, and somehow only served to fuel my passion. I gave him a low sounding growl which intensified as his mouth replaced his fingers. Licking and sucking at my core he began twirling his tongue around my clit, kissing my nether lips as he kissed my mouth. Hot, hungry and passionate he devoured my core. It was an incredible sensation, and before I knew it my release dangling just out of reach. I bit back another scream, only to find myself whining in frustration as he pulled away abruptly, just as my impending release seemed that much closer. I all but screamed at the loss.

"I told you that you wouldn't like the consequences, now, scream for me my bitch." He whispered, his breath hot on my ear.

With a roll of his hips he was abruptly sheathed inside of me. True to his word, I screamed. Or at least I tried to. My mouth hung open, though the sounds refused to come out. He felt even bigger than he looked and I was sure that I was going to split in half. It wasn't like I was a virgin, but it still hurt all the same.

"Oh God.." he cried out, as he filled me.

He immediately set a fast pace that rocked me to my very bones. His moans and groans mingled with mine as we were dragged down into the bowels of our erotic ecstasy. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room along with our screams, grunts, and groans of pleasure. He grabbed my legs and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper.

"Yes. Baby. More." I panted in time with his thrusts.

He growled in response and nipped sharply at my leg as he complied with my wishes.

"Fuck..." he gritted out between clenched teeth. "So good..."

He pounded into my body so hard that if he went any harder I was sure I would break. He was branding me, making sure I knew I was his as his whole body slammed against mine with each thrust.

"You. Are. Mine. Understand bitch? Promise me I'm the only one. I will always be the only one."

Though each word was either separated by a groan or compounded by a thrust I knew instinctively that he needed this reassurance. He wanted me for good. I had the power to banish his doubts and destroy his insecurities, however, I was having a bit of trouble sorting through the muddled mess of thoughts in my mind in order to give him an answer. It was too much. It was too intense. And I was _so close._

He grabbed a handful of hair and tugged, hard.

"FUCKING PROMISE!" He roared.

I would have agreed to anything then. I was so close...

"YES! FUCK! I'M YOURS!" I was practically sobbing as I yelled the words to him. _So close so close so close. _

He angled himself to hit my sweetspot and I saw stars.

"YES! Good bitch, now … cum for me."

Incoherence overtook me as my release hit me with the force of a runaway freight train. _Yes!_

"GOD YES!" I cried out for a higher power just as he had. I managed to wonder if I was too far gone for even God to help me. I'm pretty sure I was.

A thin layer of sweat covered us both as we were both driven to the peak of ecstasy. My walls rippled around him and our bodies began to tense as each of our climaxes hit hard. I was sure that his scream could have been heard halfway to hell. My own scream echoed his as wave after wave of rapturous pleasure coursed through my body, gradually slowing down as my climax ended.

Our bodies and minds still not back from our orgasm induced highs we opted to cuddle until coherent thought could reach us. He pulled me down beside him and positioned me (with what must have been much effort) so that I was spooned against him. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled the covers up over us as I got comfortable. Vaguely I realized how right I had been... Sex. Is. Power.

"Rest sweetheart. You'll need it..."

... And I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

I wrote you copious amounts of smut. How about a review? Or two?


End file.
